New Knights
by vexofshade
Summary: ok this is a new story i started and will be my first several chapter story. it starts off as a Naruto X Hinata but it may change a little. who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**++ok this is my next story. It is a vampire knight and naruto crossover. I do not own either of these stories. It not really a crossover but naruto characters in the vampire knight world. Also here is a slight break down of who is what: Hinata and Naruto are the new guardians. Naruto was adopted by headmaster cross after his family was attacked and killed by vampires and Hinata just knows about them. Sasuke, a pureblood vampire, is Yuki and Kaname's son. This is about fifth-teen to sixteen years after vampire knight guilty. Will there be people out of character? Yes Ok so that's all and I'll stop rambling. ++**

_There are vampires in this world, Beasts of great power, and beauty. There were incidents before at Cross Academy. The students of the Day Class are protected by the school guardians also know as disciplinary committee. What are they protected from? The Night Class, a group made up of vampires._

It was sunset at Cross Academy. It was time for the day class to head for their dorms. Of course as usual there was a giant crowd of screaming girls encircling the exit for the moon dorms. Hinata rushes to the gateway for the moon dorms, blowing her whistle loudly. "What is going on here? You know it's day class's curfew." Every girl sighs, then screams and starts to push forward to get closer to the gate, which is opening. Hinata falls forward hitting the ground hard in front of Sasuke. Sasuke bends down to help Hinata, looking at her though cold eyes. Sasuke offers his hand to help Hinata up. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asks, as Hinata brushes off her uniform and stands up. Sasuke smiles softly as he extents his hand, "you're always so formal." Sasuke feels a slight pressure on his arm. As He looks up, he sees Naruto there griping his arm in a near death grip. Hinata blushes looking up at Naruto, "Naruto-kun." Naruto pays no mind to this as Sasuke shakes his arm out of Naruto's grip. Sasuke looks at Naruto angrily, "What is your problem dote?" Naruto just stares at Sasuke shrugging uncaringly, "you're going to be late to class teme." Sasuke turns and says in his cold sarcastic tone, "you're so scary Mr. Prefect." Naruto just stares coldly at Sasuke until Hinata taps his arm. Naruto looks down at Hinata. Hinata asks a question lowly as she blushes, "Where have you been Naruto?" Naruto looks up and away, "sorry I was eating ramen." Hinata looks down and shakes her head, "well come on we have to go to the headmaster's office." Naruto Nods, "Hai "Naruto says as him and Hinata head out to the headmaster's building.

After several minutes of walking, Hinata and Naruto knock on headmaster Cross's door. "Headmaster we here to give our early report." Hinata calls out as she knocks. Soon they hear from the headmaster, "Come in." Naruto opens the door letting Hinata go in first. Hinata blushes and walk into the headmaster's office soon followed by Naruto. Headmaster Cross is sitting open at his desk; in his hands he is holding a cup of steaming tea. The headmaster looks up as he sips his tea, "hello Hinata, Naruto" Hinata and Naruto nod as their names are said, "so how is my adopted son today?" Naruto looks up to the headmaster flashing a big smile, "I'm great." Hinata now speaks up, "Headmaster sir naruto-kun was late again." Headmaster cross looks at Naruto sternly, "Naruto son why were you late?" Naruto looks down at the floor, "I… I …." Naruto voice lowers, "I didn't want to run into Sasuke teme." Headmaster Cross looks at naruto concerned, "is almost that time of the year again?" Hinata listens closely; Naruto never really did talk much about his past. It was always the future with him, he never seemed to want to slow down and reflect on the past. Hinata looks between Naruto and the headmaster, moving her eyes rapidly. Naruto looks at the headmaster then at Hinata and sighs, "yes Headmaster" Headmaster cross sighs, lowering his head to where his glasses reflect the light, "how long has it been Naruto, nine … ten years?' Naruto thinks for a second, "it's been ten years next week, Headmaster." Hinata leans forward as Headmaster Cross notices her, "oh sorry Hinata this is personal between Naruto and me. Go make your nightly rounds." Headmaster says as he waves Hinata off. Hinata hesitantly walks out of the room, not wanting to leave; wanting to hear more about Naruto. After leaving the room Hinata presses her ear to the door listening to the Headmasters and Naruto conversation. The Headmaster clears his throat, "Naruto it's been ten years since you and your family were attacked. As for me I'm surprised you lasted this long, but why do you always seek to avoid them?" Naruto answers hesitantly, "I just want to avoid IT." Headmaster Cross replies, "ok yes I'm surprised at how well you'll held up over the years but maybe you should that this." Hinata hears something rattling through the door and Naruto's outraged answer,"no I will not take them." Headmaster Cross sighs loudly, "Fine go do your rounds." Hinata hears footsteps, panics silently and spotting an open window leaps through it. Naruto as he opens the headmaster's office door, spots the back of Hinata's uniform. Naruto just stands there wondering, _'How much did she hear?'_ Naruto then sighs, grabs his shoulder, and walks down the hall,_ 'I guess it doesn't matter really.'_ Naruto walks out of the headmaster's building and climbs into a tree directly across from the only class room the Night Class did use. Naruto looks over to the side spotting Hinata,_ 'if only she knew what I go through.' _Hinata looks over at Naruto, longingly, as he turns back the Night Classroom, _'what does he go through? Why doesn't he talk to me about these things that bother him?'_ Naruto and Hinata sit watching the Night Class, drinking their blood tablets and taking their classes. Naruto after a while stands up and rushes to the building top Hinata is on. As He lands behind her Hinata blushes hard. Naruto says in a flat voice, "So everyone in the night class seems to be doing well." Hinata nods "Hai they sure do." Naruto smiles and looks down at Hinata's neck. Naruto suddenly stumbles backward griping his neck, a shearing thirst claims his body. Naruto falls over on the rooftop, clutching his neck with an iron grip.

**++ And what did you think please review++**


	2. Chapter 2

**++ Ok since there have been no reviews, I'm going to just go on and write the new chapter. So again I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Also please vote on the poll in my profile, I value your input++**

_It has been six days since the night Hinata heard a little of Naruto's past. By the time Hinata turned around to face Naruto, he had passed out. However Naruto was still clutching his neck leading Hinata to believe something was up she didn't fully know about. Naruto was out for a full day after that night, which is very strange for him. Also when he did finally wake up he was pale as a ghost. But more on that later for today is Valentine's Day, a day when the people give chocolate to who they like, or even if their just friends. Let's see what happens on this day with Naruto and Hinata._

Today is more hectic than normal. Girls are in frenzy, as if some invisible switch has been thrown and things have from just stressful to full blown crazy. Naruto and Hinata are pushed to the limits trying to keep the girls from climbing the walls into the Moon Dormitory's grounds. Naruto and Hinata think as they fight the girls off, '_it's nearly time for_ _class we better make sure they all make it.'_ When it turns a quarter till 8, Naruto blows his whistle and yells at the top of his lungs, "HEY it's time for class and the night class nearly never coming out during the day, So get moving!" Everyone slightly intimated by Naruto already, run off to their class without any hesitation. Naruto sighs deeply as he makes his way to the classrooms. Naruto looks back at Hinata who is just watching him, "well come on Hinata." Hinata shakes her head and rushes forward, "Hai, I'm coming." As Hinata says this she is touching a small packet in her pocket. Silently she thinks, _'oh I wanted to give this to Naruto-kun before class started. He has been so angry these last few days.' _ Hinata sighs loudly making it where Naruto turns to face her, "what are you sighing about Hinata?" Hinata blushes hard as Naruto speaks," nothing Naruto-kun." Naruto turns back forward, walking with Hinata right beside him. In Hinata's head, she hears a small voice saying, _'now…now… give it to him now. Come on he'll probably like it. Give…Him…The…Chocolate!'_ Hinata starts to reach into her pocket as they walk into the building, but she just can't bring herself to give Naruto the chocolate. Naruto and Hinata walk into the room as class starts. They take their seats quickly as professor Kakashi walks in the room. The noise in the room causes him to yell after several seconds, "OK Everyone." That this everyone shuts up and just listens to professor Kakashi. "Alright everyone," Kakashi continues,"I know that today is Valentine's Day and you want to give chocolates to whomever you want. But that will have to wait till after class. Understood?" Everyone nods. "Ok good now today we will continue on page 254 on radical change in dissent of mass."

As the class goes on Naruto and Hinata fall asleep. Halfway though class, professor Kakashi finally remembers to call role, "Hinata… Hinata… Hinata" Kakashi looks up and sees Hinata has fallen asleep. "Ok Hinata Supplementary Classes." Kakashi says as Sakura raises her hand, "um professor Naruto is asleep as well." Kakashi sighs, "oh well Supplementary Class for the both of them then." Kakashi says as he turns back to the board. Kakashi thinks to himself as he continues the lesson, _'why are they always so tired?'_

The Supplementary Classes flew by, soon after Naruto and Hinata were ready to start the Valentine's Day chocolate handout. Naruto addresses the screaming girls of Day Class, as Hinata goes over the rules with the Night Class like every year. "Ok we know what day it is so let get it over with." Naruto says with a shrug to the girls as they suddenly just shut up, becoming silent as the grave. Naruto talking slowly to make sure his everyone understands what he says. "Ok it's as simple as this. You are to give our chocolate to whoever you want and then get to your dorms." Naruto says sternly as he turns. Hinata with the Night class takes a little longer explaining it all out, "ok now you understand how important this event is so don't mess it up for everyone." Hinata says with a pointed stare and Kabuto. Kabuto looks up and away with a sly grin as Sasuke just shrugs. Hinata continues swiftly, "Also don't attempt to bite or drink the blood of the girls got it." Hinata says to everyone in general. "Ok that's it now head for class." When Hinata says this the gates open and the Night Class head through the mass of screaming girls taking chocolate left and right; expect for Sasuke who just walks on through taking no chocolate, even though swarms of girls tried as they may to give it to him. As Sasuke pastes Naruto they just stare coldly at each other and then Sasuke walks off, no words exchanged which is strange for Sasuke and Naruto not to insult each other. The few girls still following Sasuke are unnerved by this and back off to try their luck with the other Night Class guys. Naruto looks back at the seemed calm and decides to leave the little that is left for Hinata to handle thinking, _'she can handle it, and she can take care of herself and others.' _ Naruto says with a small grin; however to soon his face is marked with a scowl.

Naruto is in the headmasters shower. He had heard about Kabuto's trying to seduce a girl from the Day Class but other than that everything when fine. Naruto sighs as he feels a rush of bloodlust. Naruto thinks silently as he turns off the water,_ 'maybe I should just give in to it.'_ However another part of him strongly resists this thought. It had been that part of him that has kept him from turning. Otherwise he would have turned long ago, but this part of him had been working weaker with every passing day. The thirst had been growing stronger and Naruto was nearly powerless ageist it. Naruto climbs out of the shower and starts to dry off as the thirst starts to grow again. Once he got his pants on the thirst grew unbearable and naruto just sits there slumped ageist the wall gasping. There's a small knock at the door, and when no one answer the door starts to open reveling a surprised Hinata. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata says in a small voice as she walks over to him. Hinata gives a small light smile to naruto as she starts to reach into her pocket, "Naruto-kun I want to give this to you. Please accept it." As Hinata says this she pulls out a small orange box with a piece of black ribbon wrapped around it and pulled in a small bow. Naruto stares blankly at Hinata as she takes out the chocolate. Hinata blushes a little as she realizes that Naruto doesn't have a shirt on. When she notices how wet naruto is she starts to wipe him off with a towel. However when she starts to wipe him off Naruto grabs her hand gently and takes the chocolate. In a horse voice Naruto finally says something since Hinata entered, "thanks." That's all he said but to Hinata it was like a sweet song. Hinata blushes harder after this and hardly notices when Naruto stands up and abruptly rushes out of the room.

Naruto runs down the hall breathing hard, gasping for air. His eyes glow red for a second before though force of will he rejects the thirst. That had been close; he had almost attacked the only person who was truly close to him. Naruto feels his bare back pressed ageist the wall and notices that the orange box of chocolate. Naruto smiles softly as he opens the box and takes out a piece of chocolate. Silently Naruto thinks, _'this is the best chocolate I've had and this has been the best Valentine's Day I've had.'_

**++ok what do you think? Please review++**


	3. Chapter 3

**++ Ok I was asked to update soon so here is the third chapter, Sorry it's taken longer than normal. As before I don't own naruto or Vampire Knight. ++**

_It has been ten years since that night, but the memoires of the past sink their wicked claws into the present day. Naruto can never forget that night, the night his world was ripped at the steams. The night that his family was murdered and his happy, smiling identity was stolen by a beast in human form. The night that will forever be engraved in his mind, for the thirst started that night. The thirst that now shapes his every move, controls whom he let's get close to him. He would never admit to Hinata that he was secretly in love with her, for if he let her get to close, he might hurt her; which is something he never wants to do._

Naruto is in his room, trying to sleep after all that had happened yesterday. He always tried out after Valentine's Day. This day was no exception. Naruto tosses and turns not able to find rest; his thoughts always turned back to that night, ten years ago. His mind is ever replaying the scene before his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a normal evening and it was time for the six year old Naruto to go to bed. He was always tried after all the training he had been did. His parents wanted him to be the best and brightest. Naruto always worked hard, from dawn to dusk, training with weapons and learning everything he could understand. His parents were always proud of him, no matter if he was the best or not. By the end of the day Naruto would be tried he would always fall asleep and stay asleep. That day had been different from his other training days, however since his teacher had called it an early day and let Naruto play with the other kids. That night grew chilled to fast causing Naruto to have trouble getting asleep._

_Shivering Naruto gets out of bed, dragging his thin cover behind him like a cape. His parents would lead him back to bed after they gave him another cover. __**'It's strange though,' **__Naruto thinks as he walks down the hall, __**'our home has never been this quiet.'**__ As Naruto starts to walk down the stairs leading from the bedrooms to the living room. __**'Mom and dad should still be up'**__ Naruto think as he starts down the short twisted hall way leading to the living room. As Naruto makes the turn though he sees the site that will forever haunt his dreams and nightmares. The walls a spattered with blood his mom's or dad's he can't tell, a dark puddle flows from a jumbled mass on the floor to his feet staining them red with blood. A single figure stand in the middle of the room, its eyes glow red with a bloodthirsty luster. Fang hang out of its mouth which is rimed with blood. Naruto turns and runs hoping he can escape. His hopes however are in vain as the figure turns and suddenly has arm in an ice cold deadly grip. Naruto tries to struggled out of it and in desperation garbs a dagger from a nearby table, stabbing the figure in between the third and fourth rib. The figure laughs and removes the dagger throwing it away unceremoniously. Then the figure leans over, placing its mouth by Naruto's ear. In a clearly feminine voice she says, "_Do you hate me? Good because I hate your family for what they did to me and my love. Now you will know my pain and this is my revenge._" _After saying this the figure leans down to Naruto's neck and after rubbing her fangs on his skin a little slowly pierces Naruto's neck. Naruto feels waves of pain and weakness as_ he feels the blood being sucked from his body. After the figure is finished Naruto feels his body fall to the ground. The figure laughs and disappears from sight leaving naruto to die._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto's eyes flash open, '_I was asleep?_" he think as he notices that it is time to go to class. Naruto quickly put's on his shirt and pants. Pulling his socks up he tries to eat couple of raisins before class starts. He knew he was going to be late. Naruto quickly puts on his vest and slips on his shoes as he grabs a bento box and his jacket, leaving the room. Naruto tightens his belt as he runs and stops only for a second to tie his shoe laces. As he runs down the hall to his classroom Naruto finally puts on his jacket. Naruto bursts into his first class right as the bell rings. Kakashi looks over at Naruto slightly puzzled and just points to Naruto's seat. As Naruto walks to his seat, which right behind Hinata's.

School flashed by for Naruto. The thirst was nearly killing him by lunch. Naruto sat in the shade under a tree. He ate his bento box slowly occasionally winching in pain as the thirst hit in waves. He was eating bay himself since most people were afraid of him and tended to stay away from him anyway. Hinata, who liked to stay close to Naruto, sat beside him. Naruto sits when his back up against the tree; its bark digging into his back roughly. Naruto however didn't notice the discomfort due to his mind was elsewhere, between resisting the thirst and eating his food, doesn't notice how close Hinata is getting. Hinata is sitting with her head gently set next to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto not noticing this is surprised as Hinata falls asleep, her head rolling to land on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looks over at Hinata and seeing she's asleep shakes her gently to wake her up. As Hinata starts to stir, the thirst hit harder than ever and Naruto starts to pull Hinata closer to himself. Hinata blushes a new color of red when she realizes that Naruto is pulling her closer. Hinata also notices that Naruto's arms are wrapped gently around her waist. As Naruto starts to regain control of his body, he is shocked as Hinata leans in and gives him a soft passionate kiss. Slowly Naruto starts to kiss Hinata back, relaxing as the thirst starts to disappear. As they finally start lean out of the kiss, they're breathing is deep and heavy. A few people like Sakura and Kakashi, are shocked that Hinata and Naruto are kissing; others think it was just bound to happen. Just then the bell rings telling everyone to get back to class. Hinata and Naruto quickly stand up and bashfully head off to class, Hinata's hand gently wrapped in Naruto's.

As Hinata and Naruto walk off to class, they are watched by a new transfer student. Her small figure goes unnoticed and a small thin smile runs across her face. Her voice is lowered as she says to herself, "what a fine young man he has grown to be. If only she knew what has happened in his past." The figure says making her way to the headmasters building. The only thing that sets her apart from the others who are outside is the little umbrella she carries. In her mind the thoughts echo, _'if only she_ _knew.'_

**++ There's the third chapter. Please review++**


	4. Chapter 4

**++Ok here is the fourth chapter, and since I have school the chapters will be uploaded a little slower. Also I do not know Vampire Knight or Naruto. ++**

_Nightfall, the time for beasts in human form to roam the halls of Cross Academy. These beasts have a fearsome ability, for the pure blooded sort, the ones with no human blood at all; can turn others into beasts themselves. Vampires of this sort often lose their humanity and minds, lashing out at all humans; the thirst becomes so strong it drives them to murder. They often drink their victims dry and let them as shrunken as mummies. This is a fate worse than death to most; the fear of the vampire hunters chasing you and the fear of what you have become; it drives most to madness._

The sky is blaze, the sun a deep red due to the time of day, for it is nightfall. Naruto sighs as he tries to keep the screaming masses at bay. These girls were always a hassle but with him fighting the thirst for his humanly, they were unbearable. What was worst is that Hinata was nowhere in sight. Naruto sigh heavy as the gates start to open. Spinning around Naruto lets the girls see the full effect of his anger' however the girls, most of which ether saw or heard about Naruto and Hinata, didn't find him as intimidating as they once had. The mass presses forward and Naruto can barely keep them at bay. He is however able to do it and no one gets hurt, or bitten. Naruto's body shags as he walks off to make sure the night class stays under control. _'With Sasuke-teme_ _they almost always are under control'_ Naruto muses as he spots Hinata with a new girl. Naruto dashes forward ready to meet someone new after he had sent a couple years with the same people around him. As Naruto approaches Hinata smiles sweetly and looks back at Naruto, "…. And oh there he is." Hinata says to the new student as Naruto gets close enough to hear. As Naruto gets closer he can see that the new student is wearing a Night Class uniform but otherwise looked like everyone else. Little did he know that his life was about to be turned on its heel. Naruto smiles softly as he introduces himself "welcome to cross academy as Hinata may have told you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says as he gives a small bow. The new student smiles softly as she bows back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, and my name is Haku." At the sound of Haku's voice Naruto snaps up from his bow and reaches for his gun, the Demon Fox. Hinata rushes forward slapping Naruto hand away from his gun. "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto says nothing as he just stares daggers at Haku. In this moment the thirst hit worst than ever, Naruto eyes flash red and his arms warp around Hinata's front, slowly dragging her back into him. Fangs grow out of Naruto mouth, as Naruto leans forward slowly scraping his fangs on Hinata's neck. Hinata shudders half in fear, the other half in ecstasy about how close she and Naruto were. Haku smiles slightly as Naruto started to sink his fangs into Hinata's neck, she wanted to see the moment when Naruto's will broke and he feasted on his first human. Naruto feel the blood leaving Hinata and flowing into him, his eyes start to glow with a blood red luster.

Sasuke looks around at the rest of the Night class. They had heard of a new student to the night class. A girl named Haku from one of the pureblood families. Sasuke smiles softly as he thinks, 'if fact I think she is one of the few purebloods left besides me.' Sasuke's mind is suddenly bomb barded with the smell of blood. The Night class starts to talk loader as the blood is smelled in the air. Sasuke stands up in a flash and rushes out looking for the source of the blood. He had a good hunch at who had caused it.

Naruto slowly starts to remove his fangs from Hinata. Naruto felt a new sense of strength and power he had never felt before. Blood stains his lips, fangs stick out of his mouth, and his eyes shine red in the cold moon light. Haku smiles coldly as she steps forward, "well what were your thoughts of your first taste of blood?" Sasuke shows up as Haku licks the blood off of Hinata's neck. "This girl is tastily. You have great choice Naruto." Haku says with a slight purr in her voice as she approaches Naruto, lifting her hand to his face. Naruto stares down in horror as he looks upon Hinata's weakened from. Slowly tears leak down his cheeks. "What did I do?" Naruto says as he starts to pull out his demon fox. He was going to kill himself before he hurt Hinata even more. Hinata slowly rises up grabbing Naruto's hand and pushing into him, making him fall over with her on top of him. Hinata leans her head down and kisses Naruto softly before passing out from the loss of blood. Sasuke stares at Hinata, Naruto, and Haku coldly before turning to go back to the Night Class. They were sure to get rowdily with all the smell of blood in the air. Haku lifts up Hinata like she was a doll and starts to carry her to her room. Haku wanted to talk to Hinata about Naruto. Naruto slowly stands up and his mind, now clear of the influence of the thirst, decides to head to the Headmasters office.

Hinata wakes up looking around at her room. Haku figure is set in a chair in the corner, her eyes glowing in the moon light. "So you're finally awake." Haku says her tone both silky and cold. Hinata looks over to Haku concerned, "what happened? Where is Naruto?" Haku smiles softly, her face light by the moon, "it's no longer your concern to worry about Naruto. In fact you better just stay away, I made him into the person he is today and now that I see how strong and independent he's become I want him by my side. For the rest of eternity." Haku says her voice smooth and creamy but cold, ice cold. Hinata shudders as Haku speaks but when she gets to the part about wanting to be with Naruto, lifting her head, her eyes ablaze. "No I will not let you take Naruto!" Hinata says as she tries to stand up light headed. Haku smiles gently at Hinata, "also I think I can persuade Naruto to come with me. After all I am the one who changed him into what his is now, and I can offer him some of my blood to cure him of most of his thirst." Haku explains to Hinata as she slowly falls back asleep. Last thing Hinata hears is, "yes sleep now little Hinata. You will need your strength to try and keep Naruto." Haku slowly slips out of Hinata's room thing, _'but I will be the one who will be with him.'_

Sasuke returns to the night class room, and quickly gets them to settle down. Sasuke all ways had the effect on other people. He could be as cold and intimidating as Naruto most of the time. However Sasuke really felt that people only liked him because what he was, and whose son he was. It pressure always got to him.

Naruto is standing outside the Headmaster office. He should knock and go straight in, demanding to be summated to the vampire hunters list for observation till he fell to level E. He wanted to do this but he couldn't bring himself to do it. That would mean having to leave Hinata behind and not even be able to apologize to her for stealing the very blood from her veins. Naruto briskly turns around and head to his room. He would need his rest for tomorrow the real challenge would begin.

Headmaster Cross sat in his room. He knew that Naruto was at the door. Silently Cross thinks, _'this is so much like what happened here years ago. So fall the swords of fate again.'_

**++and there is the chapter. Yes I know that most people go by the normal anime/manga gender sets, but with Haku I have my own way of thinking. I believe that Haku is a girl who was raised like a boy. That's all I have to say++**


	5. Chapter 5

**++ok again I do not own vampire knight or naruto++**

_Vampires who were once human, these are the strangest kind. Their upraising is that of humans but they thirst for blood. Their will is weakened in this regard. It is no wonder most go crazy._

Naruto lies in his bed. His mind is in turmoil about what had happened and how he now felt his changing desires and will. Naruto mind wonders between Hinata and Haku, seeking some kind of path he should follow. He had always felt close to Hinata but with his vampiric master, now closer than ever, he could feel her calling him. His mind echoes with her silent call, drawing his spirit to her. Naruto rolls over on his side resisting the call with all his might. His eyes cloud over for a second and he sits up and starts to put on his shoes. Naruto shakes his head as he lays back down, looking at his clock. _'4:00 this is going to be a long night.' _ Naruto thinks as he closes his eyes. His body moves as he falls asleep, putting on shoes and walking outside. He is heading to the old teachers dorms, where Haku was staying, for the moment.

Naruto eyes flash open as his hand connects with cold metal. He looks around and sees that he's outside the teacher's dorm. His hand is nearly frozen to the cold metal doorknob. Naruto backs up, feeling the pull to Haku even stronger now that he was closer. Voices not his own is heard in his mind _'come … come to me Naruto. I will give you power, and a new life. Come to me Naruto.' _ Naruto shakes his head. The voice he hears is Haku's. _'No I have to control myself. I just finally started to date Hinata; I can't just throw it away.'_ Naruto starts to walk back to his dorm shivering slightly. Haku watches from her window, smiling slightly at how strong Naruto's will is. Of course that why she likes him so much; he'll never knowingly betray someone he cares for. Therefore she starts to think of a plan, of how to get Naruto with her.

Naruto collapses onto his bed; he only has about two hours before classes start for the day. Naruto sighs as he thinks about not even going to class; it was unusual but not entirely unheard of. Of course then Hinata would come and check up on him, as always. Naruto sighs heavy thinking about it his eyes growing heavier as he does so. Gently and easily, Naruto falls asleep, losing himself to the world.

Haku sits up in her room, curtains drawn as the sun rises. She thinks of all the ways she can either get Hinata to leave Naruto or Naruto to break up with Hinata. Haku purrs as she thinks of all the possibilities. She drinks what is left of the blood she has in her cup. Haku then lies down in her bed thinking of naruto and how he will be hers as she falls asleep.

Naruto leaps up as his eyes flash open. He checks the clock, its noon. Naruto cruses loudly as he starts to get ready. Then he stops as he realizes that going in now would do nothing but disturb the class and get him in trouble. Besides he could miss one day. Naruto sighs as he lays down again closing his eyes and relaxing. He loved being the headmaster's son… sometimes.

Hinata stayed awake and wide eyed all day, just wondering where naruto was. As soon as the bell rings she rushes out of the room. Her thoughts are focused on Naruto as she runs down the hallway looking for him. She checks everywhere within ten minute expect his room and Haku's room. She knew that he wouldn't easily go to her, unless that is he liked her._ 'But he drew his gun on her so I don't think it is likely'_ Hinata thinks as she rushes into the dorm that all the day students stay in. _'it's likely though that he has been transferred to the night class' _Hinata thinks as she knocks on his door. Naruto doesn't answer when Hinata knocks lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. Hinata knocks harder and louder rocking the door a bit. Naruto finally gets up and answers the door. Hinata nearly hit Naruto in the face after his sudden door opening. Hinata blushes as she sees that naruto is only wearing his plants and socks. His well toned chest rising slowly and softly. Naruto Looks down at Hinata and raises an eyebrow as if to say "what?" Hinata just smiles and rushes at Naruto hugging him tightly. Naruto smiles softly as Hinata hug him. Naruto gently wraps his arms around Hinata as he steps back into his room Hinata's arms wrapped around his body. Hinata blushes hard as she looks around Naruto's room. There is a single bed (he doesn't have a roommate. The headmaster decided against it), the room is mostly clean, very few clothes on the floor. Naruto starts to open his mouth but stops and thinks for a second before speaking. "I'm sorry Hinata. I wish that I have had more control." Naruto stares at the bandage around her neck. Hinata blushes slightly, as Naruto agonizes over his actions. Hinata smiles softly and walks over to Naruto kissing him softly. "It's ok; the truth is I like it." Naruto looks at Hinata partially shocked but now he understands the feeling he was getting while he tasted her blood. Naruto smiles fox like as he and Hinata start to kiss again. He loved the feeling he had when he was around Hinata, but for some reason his thoughts kept being pulled to Haku. '_Why is this happening?' _Naruto wonders, _'do I like Haku? But that is crazy, Haku changed me into this. How can I like her? 'Naruto's_ thought are racing and he doesn't notice that Hinata sees his confusion. Hinata starts to wonder and worry, _'was I right? Does he really like Haku? If so why doesn't tell me?'_ Hinata starts to walk away from Naruto heading to the door. Naruto notices this, "what's wrong?' Naruto asks as he shakes his head. Hinata half-turns, "we need a little time to think. You're even more distant now that Haku is here. You need to get your feelings straight before we go farther than this." Naruto is confused he feels pain and he is relived. _'What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? Does it have to do with my connection to Haku?' _Naruto wonders as he walks outside. He had some thinking to do, and someone to talk to.

**++and there is the fifth chapter. Please review. ++**


	6. Chapter 6

**++ Ok I know it's been while. You know school and stuff so here is the next chapter. Again I do not own vampire knight or naruto. ++**

_Vampires and humans…. It has often been wondered and tried, if these two so different and yet so alike beings can be friends. There have been cases of friendship and even love growing between a human and vampire. There is also fighting and death, on both sides. Maybe vampires and humans aren't so different._

Naruto looks around as the walks though the entry for the moon dorm. Naruto knew there was only one person he could truly talk to about this. Kakashi would blush and get a weird light in his eyes. Then Naruto knew he would go and take out the damn orange book he carried everywhere. Hinata wasn't talking to him right now, and Naruto respected that. Now Hinata would talk to Sakura, So that left one person for Naruto, Sasuke. Now Sasuke may be a pure-blood vampire, and Naruto had just a little while ago avoided him; however Sasuke was the closest thing to a friend that Naruto could talk to right now.

Naruto knock on the door of the dorm and it soon is opened. Standing there is Sasuke himself, scowling as he usually does. "Ah Naruto and what do I owe this visit to? Did you get transferred to the Moon Dorm? No I guess not or you would have your bags. Ummm…" Sasuke says cool and calmly. Naruto stands there for a second and thinks about turning back. "Um … No Sasuke I need to talk to you." Sasuke gives Naruto a rare smile. "Ok well come on in." Naruto smiles as he follows Sasuke though a large living room area. Sasuke leads Naruto up a large elaborate staircase and down the hallway to a large office like room. Sasuke sits on a small couch in the room and motions for Naruto to sit across from him. In between them is a short coffee table, on which is a chessboard. Naruto stares that the chessboard. Sasuke looks at Naruto and speaks after five minutes. "Hey Naruto do you play chess?" Naruto nods slowly. Sasuke motions to the board. "Then let's play while you tell me whatever you came here to talk about." Naruto nods and moves forward a pawn in front of his king one space. Sasuke watches this move carefully. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Naruto? Seeing how quite you're being you are not sure how to begin." Sasuke makes his move as Naruto starts to speak. "It's about my condition… "Naruto starts. Sasuke nods partly a way to tell him to continue. Naruto makes his move and continues. "Well the girl who turned me, she now is going to this school." Sasukes' eyes widen as he moves. Naruto doesn't notice as he continues the game and talking. "And ever since I was turned I have thought about how she has changed my life…. But now I can't bring myself to kill her and for some reason I can't stop thinking about her." Naruto shakes his head in confusion as he stops for a minute. Naruto looks down at the board. He sees two moves he can make to win. Sasuke nods also looking at the board. "Ok I think I see your problem Naruto. You have similar, or think you have similar feeling for both these girls. This is the problem since you and Hinata just started dating right?" Naruto nods softly waiting for Sasuke to make his move. Sasuke moves his rook taking Naruto's second knight. Naruto moves his rook forward trapping Sasuke's king. "Checkmate" Naruto says as he starts to lay back. Sasuke looks down at the board and smiles. "That was a good match Naruto." Naruto smiles and looks up at Sasuke. "Thanks. Now what do you think I should do about this Hinata, me and Haku thing?" Sasuke looks up at Naruto, "I'm not sure. At least you're not turning this into an Inuyasha moment." Naruto raises his eyebrow, "an Inuyasha moment? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke laughs and sighs, "you know where someone has two people they like and then they wonder if they'll be fine with him/her being with both at the same time." Naruto looks at Sasuke and starts to wonder. "Ummm…… I wonder Haku and Hinata would be alright with me dating both of them? See you later Sasuke. We should play chess again." Naruto rushes up of the room and down the stairs. Sasuke can't react before Naruto is already half way down the path back to the school. Sasuke shakes his slight as he starts to laugh. Ten-ten look in at Sasuke. Ten-ten is concerned since nearly no one can make Sasuke smile but now he was laughing. Sasuke starts to stop after about ten minutes but he wonders _'will this get that fool Naruto slapped?' _

Naruto all this time was thinking things out. First thing he did was go to his room. Once he had done that, Naruto sat down and started writing two similar notes, one to Haku and the other to Hinata. By the time he has them good and finished it is night time. Naruto sighs and press his fingers to his eyes. He suddenly stands up and walks to his door with both letters. Since it was Friday Naruto knew his best chance was now to pull the letters where they need to be. Naruto first goes to Hinata's dorm taping the letter to the door. _'I hope no one finds this before Hinata gets done tonight.'_ Naruto rushes off not noticing a small raven haired girl as he runs down the step. Hinata whispers softly looking at the note taped to her door, "Naruto."

Hinata takes the note off her door and sticks it in her pocket. Then Hinata goes to do her nightly duties. Hinata watches the night class but her thoughts go to the letter Naruto had left on her door. Hinata sees naruto running toward Haku's dorm and she wonders slightly to herself_ 'what is he doing?'_ Hinata sees Naruto tape a letter to Haku's door as well. Hinata looks down and feels the letter. "Naruto" Hinata says in a sad low tone. She is fearful of what the letter might say and she can hardly wait to open it, hope that the message might be good. Hinata after a few minutes of turmoil rips open the letter using the light of the full moon to read by. She is shocked as she reads the following.

_My sweet dear Hinata,_

_ First Hinata, I would like to tell you, I do still feel strongly for you. Most people would call it love but I'm not one to use that word so lightly. I do however care for you with all my heart. You happiness is worth more to me than my own. If that is love then I do love you. Hinata the main point of my letter I guess is, that even though I love you, I believe I might have the same feelings for Haku. Hinata that is why I asking you, if you and Haku are willing, to share my feelings and let me work this out by being around both of you. I will understand if you just decide that you don't think that this is a good idea._

_ Also Hinata, I know I maybe acting a little different than usual. Please bare with me Hinata. I promise if things don't work out with us, I wouldn't hold it against you if you choose never to speak to me again. I feel awful about last night as well. I stole from you; I stole your blood from your body. I truly don't think I really ever had a chance in the first place with you. I just wish that either you or I had told each other our feeling before Haku had moved here._

_ Well Hinata that is all I have to say and ask. Again I please ask you to bear with me until I get my feelings straightened out._

_ Yours truly Hinata,_

_ Naruto Uzumaki_

**++ok that is it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. ++**


	7. Chapter 7

**++ Sorry for the wait ++**

Naruto sits in his room staring at the ceiling. He wonders silently if Hinata and Haku have gotten their letters by now. "Maybe I shouldn't have thought up that idea. It seemed like a good one at the time but now I'm not so sure." Naruto looks over to his small clock, it reads 4:15. He is wearing a black sleep shirt, pajama bottoms, and his night cap. Naruto rolls over in his bed, hoping to get some sleep. Naruto falls asleep quickly and as he sleeps he has a dream, a sweet dream. It's not one that straightens out his thoughts but still a good dream. Plus it was really life-like

_**Naruto's dream**_

_Naruto is standing in a small cave. He can hear waves hitting rocks. He can smell salt in the air. He realizes even in a dream he is near an ocean. Red light pours into the small cave bathing the walls and Naruto's skin a deep red color. Naruto looks at the sunset, the sun sinking into the sea. Naruto turns looking around the cave. There are two other people in the cave. Naruto recognizes them at once on is Hinata and the other is Haku. Before his eyes they both walk over to him, wishing him to be only theirs. Naruto blushes as the both cuddle into his chest, pushing him back against the wall. Naruto blushes as both of them kiss him softly. Haku is slightly more aggressive pushing up against him, rubbing her hands across his chest. It is need less to say that Naruto finds this attractive. Then Haku steps back and Hinata kisses Naruto, hardly giving him time to breath. Hinata is more reserved in her kiss, but Naruto finds this attractive as well. Hinata makes him work in a kiss making him give a little chase for the kiss. Maybe it is part of Naruto's fox like nature but he likes the chase._

_Naruto dream continues like this for only a little while, but it is a good dream. The only one since his mother and father had been killed. Naruto had worked over the fact that Haku had killed them. However Naruto knows soon he would wake up, and find his life will most likely not be like his dream. Hinata and Haku both speak as Naruto starts to wake up. "You may one day have to choose between us. Choose well though, and follow your heart." Naruto then is lost to the dream as is fades into only a dream._

Naruto wakes up with the sun hitting his face. He stands up and stretches checking his clock as he does so. It reads 10:54. Naruto yawns and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a simple black shirt, a black pair of pants, a pair of boxers and one pair of white no show socks. Naruto grabs his towel as well. Naruto walks to the dorms bathroom, knowing he won't have to worry about running into neither Hinata nor Haku. Naruto takes a quick shower and gets dressed. Today was Saturday, which means that the headmaster was going to cook dinner. Naruto wishes that the headmaster would let him cook for once. Naruto was a good cook, not even the headmaster denied it. Naruto smiles softly, the headmaster had taken him in and treated him as well as any father would, in fact Naruto could hardly even remember his real parents, just a few memories.

Naruto looks down at the list the headmaster had given him. It was a list of food that the headmaster had wanted for dinner. On the list was chicken, beef, a series of vegetables, eggs. The list just goes on and on. Naruto sighs as he walks around town getting items on the list. Naruto stops at a small diner for lunch. He sits near the window but is in a shaded booth. As Naruto waits for his lunch, he thinks about his dream. What was it suppose to mean? Naruto mentally shrugs as a couple of giggling girls look over at him. Naruto doesn't notice them but the sit down getting some lunch as well. Naruto can hear parts of their conversation as he waits "… Do you see that guy over there?" "Yeah he's cute isn't he?" … He's more than cute, he is full out handsome." "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "I don't know why don't you ask?" "Why don't you?" Naruto looks up as a girl with light red hair walks over. She is cute, Naruto has to admit. He is sure that if she wanted she could go out with any guy she wanted, human or vampire. However Naruto really doesn't want another girl after him. The Girl walks up to him smiling softly and blushing slightly. Naruto looks over at her as she gets closer. "Hello." Naruto says with a slight wave. "Hi. My name is Ayama. My friend and I were wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto smiles "no but right now I'm trying to work though some things." Ayama smile lowers slightly "ok then. Can I at leash have your name?" Naruto smiles "sure my name is Naruto." Ayama smiles and walks back to her friend, whom she starts talking to and giggling with about the conversation. The waitress brings over Naruto's ramen as Ayama walks back over. Naruto picks up his chop sticks as Ayama writes down her number. She smiles softly "call if you want to chat." Naruto nods softly as he starts to dig in to his ramen. As if he didn't already girls after him.

Dinner with the headmaster had gone as it usually does except for Hinata not coming. The headmaster says nothing on this subject. Naruto eats his chicken and beef stir fry. It was one of the things that the headmaster did well. Headmaster Cross smiles and says jokingly "so Naruto are you prepared to transfer to the Night class soon or would you rather stay in the day class?" Naruto shrugs, "it doesn't matter either way really." Headmaster Cross stares at Naruto, surprised at his reaction. "Ok then, well are you ready to switch next week. I have to say it will be easier for you to keep watch on the night class in the class room." Naruto stares at his plate unsure if Headmaster Cross was joking or not.

Naruto lays in bed thinking about the day. '_What else could go from weird to crazy in a few days?' _Naruto rolls over knowing he won't fall asleep for a long time.

**++++ Chapter end. Please review and thank you everyone who has add this story to their favorites. ++++**


	8. Chapter 8

**++++Edit sorry since the tie I'm just going to write and watch for a plot twist that may blow your mind or you may have been expecting+++**

Naruto sighs as he knocks on the door to the headmaster's office, for some reason the headmaster wanted to see him. Soon after he knocks the headmaster says, "Come in Naruto. I have some things to give to you." Naruto opens the door fearing that what he is about to be given is a night class uniform, he is however surprised when he sees what is on the headmaster's desk. Instead of the thought Night class uniform, there is a gun and a mid-sized sword. Headmaster waves to Naruto motioning for him to sit down. Naruto sits down slightly confused about the items on the table. "Sir if I can ask what is with the gun and the sword?" Headmaster smiles softly, "it may be painful for you but both of these are from you. The gun was your father's and the sword was your uncle's." Naruto simply stares that the headmaster confused, "but I didn't have an uncle. My father was an only child." The headmaster sighs, "I'm am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but… the man you knew as father wasn't really your father and the woman you knew as mother wasn't your mother." Naruto eyes widen in shock and he is so shocked he is speechless. He simply stares at the headmaster dumbfounded. The headmaster continues, "Your father, your real father, was once a member of the prefects just as you are now. Your uncle and father were twins, but He died right before this school closed down the first time. Your father however lived long enough to name you, but he soon just disappeared." Naruto cries in shock "what do you mean he just disappeared?" Headmaster sighs "he just disappeared, no body was ever found. He is assumed dead." "So it's not confirmed?" Naruto asks looking down. "Yes it is not confirmed but he left me a letter before you were born." "What did it say?" Naruto asks looking up sharply. Headmaster stares at Naruto, "why do you think I'm telling you this? Your father wanted you to know this, your past, his past." Naruto looks at Headmaster Cross confused, "what do you mean his past?"

Over the next hour, give or take ten to fifteen minute, Headmaster Cross tells Naruto about his father and his involvement in the events that had originally closed Cross Academy. Headmaster Cross finishes up, "of course without your father around things would have been a lot worst. Anyway it seems that men of your family have problems with vampire women, especially with pure blood vampires." Naruto lets out a deep breath "so what you suggest headmaster and what are those weapons for?" Headmaster stares at Naruto seriously for a minute. "The weapons are yours, as for advice I'd say listen to your heart, it will lead you down the right path." Naruto nods as he thinks,_ 'if only I could figure out what my heart was saying.' _"So I can take the weapons with me?" Naruto asks as he reaches for the sword." The Headmaster nods as Naruto takes the sword and gun. Naruto stands up and straps the sword to his side. He stands there holding the gun for a second, and he notices two words on the side of the gun. "The Bloody Rose…" Naruto says to himself.

As this meeting with the Headmaster is going on a new student walks into the gates. "It was my destiny to come here." The mid-sized guy says. His long raven colored hair and pale eyes stare coldly taking in everything from the shade of his umbrella. "And destiny will lead my path to where I will be needed." He says heading straight towards the Headmaster office.

Naruto leaves the headmaster's office after a few minutes. It took awhile to find another holster for his new gun, but the effect was stunning. Two guns one black trimmed with silver, the other silver trimmed in black, both stunning. Naruto smiles and walks absent mindedly until he runs into someone his never seen before. "Oh sorry" Naruto says as he spins and turns to face the guy. He has long raven colored Hair but the eyes are what shocks Naruto, they are pale, nearly white. He looks a lot like Hinata! "Watch it. "The guy says as angry rises in his eyes. Naruto stare at the guy for a minute, "are you related to Hinata?" "What is it to you D? That's what you are a level D." The guy says with scornful tones. Naruto stares at the guy for a second and then draws both his guns. "I just found out that the man I thought was my father wasn't. I'm not having a good day. Now I can make it where you won't be having a good day too Beast, now stop looking down on me, before I decide to kill you Vampire." Naruto says staring furiously at the guy. "Now what is you name and what is your business here?" "My name is Neji Hyuga and yes I am related to girl you know has Hinata." Neji says staring at the guns. Naruto lowers his weapons as he stares at Neji in confusion, "but you are a pureblood vampire and Hinata isn't." Neji smiles "that's what you think." Neji says entering the headmaster office, and leaving Naruto standing there in shock.

**++++ Well there is this chapter. Message me if you have any ideas. ++++**


	9. this will be chapter 9

**+++ ok sorry everyone for the wait. I haven't really have the drive to write but I'm going to release another chapter soon and I will start to update more often. Thank you for your time and if anyone still pays attention to my writing and has me as a favorite send me a message and I will put a thanks to all of you when I upload the chapter. +++**


End file.
